disney_vacationfandomcom-20200214-history
Raglan Road
Raglan Road is a traditional Irish Pub. There's even sometimes high-step dancers who perform. The food is simply amazing. They have lunch and dinner, and are a Table Service location. They are in Downtown Disney. Lunch Menu Starters Its all for me Soul Soup - Made fresh daily, your lovely sever has the info Mighty Mussels – ½ lb of fresh Blue Hill Bay mussels in a coconut infused curry broth Tart Art - Asparagus & goat's cheese tart with garden peas, leeks & lemon oil dressed argula. Salmon Swoon – Choice Irish smoked salmon served with capers, shallots & crème fraiche. Kiss Before Shrimp – Pan seared shrimp in a garlic & chili lemon butter sauce with sliced baguette. Get your kissing done before this dish arrives. Crock o’ Pate - Our crock of rustic chicken liver pate served with an apricot chutney and a berry compote. It’s all for sharing Scallop Forrest - Georges Bank Scallops in a golden batter served with citrus lime dipping sauce & sweet chili jam. Calamari City - Salt ‘n’ pepper calamari & mixed tempura vegetables served with a spicy remoulade Heaven on Earth - Baby back ribs tossed in a Guinness glaze. Nom Nom Wings – Sweet ‘n spicy wings tossed in a honey, chili flake, soy & ginger sauce. Dalkey Duo - Battered cocktail sausages with a Dalkey mustard dipping sauce Smokie City – Creamy baked haddock & Dubliner cheese dip with potatoes, tomatoes & grilled crostinis. It’s all green Soup and Salad Combo - Choice of Caesar or mixed green salad with a cup of soup. Cashel Castle - Crumbled Cashel blue cheese, carmelized pecans, grape tomatoes, raspberries, pancetta crisp, crostinis & raspberry vinaigrette. Add chicken or shrimp. Hail Caesar - Classic Caesar salad with pancetta crisp, grape tomatoes, croutons & shaved parmesan. Add chicken or shrimp. Citrus Salmon - Grilled fillet of Atlantic salmon with mixed greens, carrots, orange segments & toasted almonds tossed in a citrus herb vinaigrette Go (at) Fig (ure) - Irish goats cheese terrine made with sauteed garlic, shallots, shiitake mushrooms in a herb breadcrumb crust served with a fig jam, roasted beets & toasted walnuts with mixed greens. Vroom Salad - Gluten free quinoa grains with cider vinegar marinated beans, sweet & sour carrots, watercress & a honey mustard dressing. Add chicken or shrimp Luscious Tart – Grilled asparagus and mushrooms, mixed greens, grape tomatoes & shaved parmesan on a warm caramelized red onion puff pastry tart. Add chicken or shrimp Sangers all sandwiches served with a choice of sides listed below Prosciutto & Chicken Sanger - Chicken breast with crispy pancetta, Dubliner cheese served with lettuce, tomato & a herb aioli. Steak Sanger - Tender grilled steak served open faced with basil grilled vegetables & herb aioli. Portobello Burger - Portobello mushroom cap with Dubliner cheese, zucchini & tomato chutney Lobster Club - Lobster & avocado salad, crispy pancetta, watercress & citrus herb mayonnaise. Burger ‘R’ Way – Char grilled sirloin beef burger with bacon, tomato chutney & Dubliner vintage cheddar. Sunday's Beefy Best – Roast ribeye of beef sliced and topped with horseradish cream, Dalkey mustard dressing with crispy lettuce on a crusty baguette. Three Times a Boxty – Sliced Gammon topped with Dubliner cheddar sandwiched between two pan seared boxty potato cakes with a fried egg on top. It’s all to Devour Raglan Risotto – Butternut squash risotto with shiitake mushrooms, shaved parmesan & arugula. Add chicken or shrimp. Keen eye for the Shepherd’s Pie - We give the traditional shepherd’s pie a little makeover with our contemporary twist to this favorite dish. Fish & Chips - Our famous beer battered fish n chips served with our fresh tartar sauce. (Ask our lovely server for gluten-free option) Kevin's Heavenly Ham - Irish Mist glazed loin of bacon with savoy cabbage, colcannon potatoes, parsley cream sauce and a raisin cider jus Saucy Salmon - Pan roasted Atlantic salmon filet with champ potato, wilted spinach & a tomato, caper & pea sauce Cluck Curry - Chicken breast in curry broth with onions, peppers, leeks & steamed almond rice. Gnocchi Sea Gnocchi Do '''– Homemade gnocchi with seared scallops & crispy pork belly sauteed in a tomato, broad bean & braised kale white wine butter sauce Sod the Stew - Its beef stew infused with a hint of Guinness. The auld sod personified. (Sniff) '''OMG Cod - Baked filet of cod with baby roasted potatoes, braised kale & leeks with a turnip puree & a lemon beurre blanc Schnitzel Savvy – Breaded and seared ham schnitzel with smoked bacon baked beans, a fried egg & chips One Pie to Try '''- Try our delicious chef selected freshly baked pie of the day Banger & Booz - Guinness & onion banger on mash, topped with caramelized onions & beef stew Sides chips| mixed green salad | caesar salad | crushed garden peas | mashed potatoes | green beans | smoked bacon baked beans | beer battered onion rings | colcannon potatoes | garlic parmesan & truffle oil skinny chips | roasted root vegetables Dinner Menu It’s all for me! Heritage Tomato Salad - Heirloom tomato & rocket salad with shallots, parmesan crisps & balsamic reduction Soul Soup - Made fresh daily. Your lovely server has the info Mighty Mussels - 1/2lb of fresh Blue Hill Bay mussels in a coconut infused curry broth Tart Art - Asparagus & goat's cheese tart with garden peas, leeks & lemon oil dressed arugula Salmon Swoon – Choice Irish smoked salmon served with capers, shallots & crème fraiche Kiss Before Shrimp – Pan seared shrimp in a garlic & chili lemon butter sauce with sliced baguette. Get your kissing done before this dish arrives Crock o’ Pate - Our crock of rustic chicken liver pate served with apricot chutney and a berry compote It’s all for sharing Scallop Forrest - Georges Bank scallops in a golden batter served with citrus lime dipping sauce & sweet chili jam Calamari City - Salt ‘n’ pepper calamari & mixed tempura vegetables served with a spicy remoulade Dalkey Duo - Battered cocktail sausages with a Dalkey mustard dipping sauce Heaven on Earth - Baby back ribs tossed in a Guinness glaze Nom Nom Wings – Sweet ‘n spicy wings tossed in a honey, chili flake, soy & ginger sauce Smokie City – Creamy baked haddock & Dubliner cheese dip with potatoes, tomatoes & crostinis Appetizer D’Lirrah – Our Dalkey Duo, Scallop forrest, Heaven on Earth & Nom Nom Wings as described above It’s all green Cashel Castle - Crumbled Cashel blue cheese, caramelized pecans, grape tomatoes, raspberries, pancetta crisps, crostini’s & raspberry vinaigrette. Add chicken or shrimp Hail Caesar - Classic Caesar salad with pancetta crisps, grape tomatoes, croutons & shaved parmesan. Add chicken or shrimp Citrus Salmon - Grilled fillet of Atlantic salmon with mixed greens, carrots, orange segments & toasted almonds tossed in a citrus herb vinaigrette Go (at) Fig (ure) - Irish goats cheese terrine made with sauteed garlic, shallots, shiitake mushrooms in a herb breadcrumb crust served with fig jam, roasted beets & toasted walnuts with mixed greens. Add chicken or shrimp Vroom Salad - Gluten free quinoa grains with cider vinegar marinated beans, sweet & sour carrots, watercress & a honey mustard dressing. Add chicken or shrimp '''Luscious Tart - Grilled asparagus and mushrooms, mixed greens, grape tomatoes & shaved parmesan on a warm caramelized red onion puff pastry tart. Add chicken or shrimp It’s all to Devour Raglan Risotto – Butternut squash risotto with shiitake mushrooms, shaved parmesan & arugula. Add chicken or shrimp Keen eye for the Shepherd’s Pie - We give the traditional shepherd’s pie a little makeover with our contemporary twist to this favorite dish Fish & Chips - Our famous beer battered fish & chips served with our fresh tartar sauce. (Ask our lovely server for gluten-free option) Lambo - Lamb shank braised in rosemary jus with mash, leeks, shitake mushrooms & baby carrots Gnocchi Sea Gnocchi Do – Homemade gnocchi with seared scallops & crispy pork belly sauteed in a tomato, broad bean & braised kale white wine butter sauce Saucy Salmon - Pan roasted Atlantic salmon filet with champ potato, wilted spinach & a tomato, caper & pea sauce Schnitzel Savvy – Breaded and seared ham schnitzel with smoked bacon baked beans, a fried egg & chips Mighty Mixed Grill - Lamb chop, Guinness banger, sirloin steak, black pudding, chicken drumstick & bacon. Mighty Kevin's Heavenly Ham - Irish Mist glazed loin of bacon with savoy cabbage, colcannon potatoes, parsley cream sauce and a raisin cider jus Cluck Curry - Chicken breast in curry broth with onions, peppers, leeks & steamed almond rice. Pork Supreme '''– Grilled lollipop pork chop with colcannon potatoes, apple sauce & a port cider jus. Sod the Stew - Its beef stew infused with a hint of Guinness. The auld sod personified. (Sniff) Banger & Booz - Guinness & onion bangers on mash, topped with caramelized onions & beef stew Burger ‘R’ Way – Char grilled sirloin beef burger with bacon, tomato chutney & Dubliner vintage cheddar Portobello Beauty - Portobello mushroom cap with Dubliner cheese, zucchini & tomato chutney Braised Be. Beef – Braised beef with horseradish mashed potatoes, roasted carrots & parsnips OMG Cod - Baked filet of cod with baby roasted potatoes, braised kale & leeks with a turnip puree & a lemon beurre blanc Serious Steak – 10 oz sirloin topped with Irish whiskey marmalade glaze, with fresh basil oil, mashed potatoes & topped with beer battered onion rings It's not bleedin' Chowder! - That's what Master Chef said! It's the freshest cuts of seafood & potatoes in a white wine infused cream broth. But it’s not chowder. Ok? Mammy’s Roast Chicken – Lemon thyme roasted half chicken with mashed potatoes, creamy herb bread sauce & natural jus Our Pie to Try - Try our delicious chef selected freshly baked pie of the day Sides chips | mixed green salad | caesar salad | crushed garden peas | mashed potatoes | green beans | smoked bacon baked beans | beer battered onion rings | garlic & chili sauteed brocolini | cider glazed carrots | garlic & herb roasted potatoes | colcannon potatoes | au gratin potatoes | garlic parmesan & truffle oil skinny chips | roasted root vegetables | cauliflower au gratin Desert Menu Desserts $8.50 Strawberry and apple crumble Fresh Strawberry and apple crumble with vanilla ice cream and fresh cream. Dunbrody Kiss Chef Dundon’s gift to America. Chocolate. And more chocolate, then add some more Dundon's Delight Raspberry pavlova with vanilla pod ice cream and raspberry sauce Ger’s Bread & Butter Pudding Like no other pudding you have ever tried. Believe us. Triful Sinful Kitchen baked swiss roll, Gran Marnier, berries, custard and cream. Moore Street Market Fresh fruit basket with natural yoghurt and honey drizzle. '''Fluffy Lemon Clouds Intense lemon curd tart topped with fluffy meringue. ' Bakewell Beauty' Deep dish bakewell pear tart with almond frangipane served with vanilla bean ice-cream and sweet anglaise. Black Forest Kiss Sweet black cherries, sumptuous chocolate mousse and biscuit with a splash kirsch.